Byleth/Male Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Manuela C Support * Manuela: I... Who... Oh, settle down and stop with the knocking. I'll be there in two shakes. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You were sleeping. ** Choice 2: I'd like a word * Manuela: Oh dear... Professor? Is that you?' '''I... Just a moment.' What should I do? I can't open the door in this state... Manuela, you simply must quit...oversleeping. Hold on. Where are my clothes? I can't even find my— Where in blazes is my underwear?! Oh, I— What is my dressing robe belt caught on? I can't tie this properly! It's not even covering— Oh, Manuela... This will have to do... * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Are you OK? ** Choice 2: I can hear you. * Manuela: ** Choice 1: I-I'm fine. Just... Just hold on a moment. ** Choice 2: Ugh... I would hope, Professor, that you have the decorum to pretend you've heard nothing. Anyway, I'll be just another moment. Patience, please. * Manuela: Ahh, hello. Sorry to have kept you waiting. So... What do you want? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That took a while. ** Choice 2: What were you doing? * Manuela: Excuse me? You had a reason for coming here, I assume.' '''I've put a lot of time and effort into making it possible to talk with you, you know... * '''Byleth':Sorry. * Manuela: No, you've done nothing wrong. Let's just say I'm not having a good day. Actually, I didn't have a good night... Never mind! What did you want, anyway? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: About last night... ** Choice 2: I have a message from a knight... * Manuela: You heard from him? The fella from last night?! Huh. What did he have to say? * Byleth: He said, "We will never go out together again." * Manuela: Yeah... Figures. Kind of saw it coming, actually. That's why I came back to my room and went to bed. To get over it. Thank you...for checking in on me. Was that all you wanted? Well then, good night. * Byleth: Sleep well. B Support * Manuela: Professor! A pleasure to see you. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Why are you here? ** Choice 2: Are you praying? * Manuela: ** Choice 1: I was here for confessional... Confessing my foolishness. ** Choice 2: I've never been very good at praying. I was here to confess my foolishness. * Manuela: While I'm at it, may I confess something to you too? * Byleth: No need to ask. Go ahead. * Manuela: I realize what a burden I've been. On you, I mean. After every break-up, I neglect my work. And I know how that affects you. I'm completely worthless as a woman. Can you imagine how that feels? I'm going to be single for the rest of my life. I just know it. You think so too, don't you? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes. ** Choice 2: No. * Manuela: ** Choice 1: I'd rather you disagree, even if you don't mean it. Lie to a woman when she's down and out, yeah? ** Choice 2: Really? So, if I couldn't find anybody else, you'd marry me? Oh, don't worry. I can tell by the look on your face you didn't mean it. * Manuela: What's wrong with me? It's not my looks. I'm still gorgeous. Or am I? Be honest. Do I look old? No... Not possible. I'm the songstress who swept the Empire off its feet... Men professed their love for me hourly! It can't be my looks. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You look just fine. ** Choice 2: You're attractive. * Manuela: ** Choice 1: You're right! Although, "just fine" is a bit... Well, it's better to be attractive than "just fine." ** Choice 2: I knew I was right! I'd be in real trouble if I weren't this beautiful. * Manuela: Oh no. If the problem isn't my looks—and they are not the problem—then it must be...what? My personality? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I... ** Choice 2: Your personality is fine. * Manuela: ** Choice 1: I know you're trying to find a way to say it gently. But you think there's a problem, don't you? ** Choice 2: A girl can tell a lie when she hears one. You think there's a problem, don't you? * Manuela: I suppose I can be a bit...unkempt. I do have a short temper, and I may be a little lazy... Sometimes. But I've always heard fellas, you know, like a woman with a few flaws. Seems to me, there are plenty of flawed girls who have landed themselves a good man. So maybe...my trouble is I'm not imperfect enough. Do you think I could use a few more flaws? * Byleth: No. * Manuela: Are you saying I'm perfect as I am? Come now. You'll make me blush... A Support With Hanneman C Support * Hanneman: Ah, Professor! Always a pleasure to see you. I wonder, might you have a moment to chat? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Why? ** Choice 2: What do you want? * Hanneman: Come now. You have no need to be on guard. I'd never cause you harm. You're far too valuable a specim— Well, that is to say, too valuable a member of the academy staff. Indeed, the further my Crest research progresses, the closer you come to learning the truth of your heritage. Is it not so? When I learned you bore the lost Crest—the very Crest of Flames itself!—I set about learning everything I could about your past. What was the origin of your bloodline? How have the events of your life been shaped by your lineage? I became somewhat obsessed, I must admit. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You investigated me? ** Choice 2: My past is my business. * Hanneman: ** Choice 1: Nothing so crass as an investigation, no. I researched. I spoke to mercenaries whom you've worked with in the past to learn about your life before the academy. ** Choice 2: I promised you no harm, remember? I merely reached out to mercenaries whom you've worked with to understand your life before the academy. * Hanneman: Of course, I also contacted Jeralt and his mercenary friends. Your father does keep rather interesting company. I'm excited to share with you what I learned, but I do ask that you correct me if I am mistaken on any account. The story begins with Jeralt serving as captain of the Knights of Seiros... There was a woman at the monastery with whom Jeralt was quite close. At first, it seemed obvious this mystery woman was your mother. Alas, that cannot be the case. The timing is all wrong. As it was told to me, the woman in question passed away shortly before Jeralt left the monastery... Yet your birth occurred sometime later, while Jeralt taking work as a mercenary. This, of course, presumes your age is accurately reported. If you were born sooner, well, the story would be quite different, would it not? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I don't know. ** Choice 2: My father was always one for secrets. * Hanneman: ** Choice 1: It is intriguing though, yes? Why is your age so difficult to pin down? ** Choice 2: Oh, I am aware. You two were certainly enigmatic as far as mercenaries go. * Hanneman: For example, Jeralt never once spoke of his time serving as captain of the knights. That's quite a secret to keep for all those years. In the end, your old acquaintances had little definitive to say about either of you. However, they all agreed on one thing—your father, and yourself, were a strong pair. Warriors to be respected and feared. You, in particular. In fact, many came to know you as the Ashen Demon. They say you would destroy your enemies without a hint of emotion on your face. The mercenaries I spoke to revered you as a living legend of sorts. * Byleth: ... * Hanneman: So, that is what I learned. And, I admit, it is barely more than I knew before. The next step in my research is to ask your blood for answers, and hope that it is more forthcoming than your past acquaintances. B Support A Support With Catherine C Support * Catherine: Hm. I wonder why. * Byleth: Sorry? * Catherine: Why does Lady Rhea give you special treatment? You're not particularly strong or good-looking. You seem exceedingly unremarkable. Not that I doubt you were a skilled mercenary. Shamir came from the same background. But she doesn't get nearly as much of Lady Rhea's attention. Besides, it'd be one thing if you got brought on as a knight. But a professorship? Unprecedented. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It is? ** Choice 2: Sorry. * Catherine: ** Choice 1: I just don't get it. I'm flummoxed as to why she holds you in such high esteem. ** Choice 2: I'm not blaming you. I'm just perplexed. * Catherine: Maybe it's because you're related to Jeralt. He was the leader of the Knights of Seiros, and probably the finest mercenary in all Fódlan. By the time I joined, he was gone, so I don't know him too well. But he's strong, right? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Not as strong as people say. ** Choice 2: I don't know what you're talking about. * Catherine: Oh, come on! There can't be a soul in Fódlan who hasn't heard tales of the Blade Breaker! Maybe that's it. Jeralt used his influence to help you. But Lady Rhea wouldn't give you favorable treatment because of that. No, definitely not... There must be something more to you. OK, that settles it. I'm going to watch from afar, figure out what Lady Rhea could possibly see in you. Whatever it is, maybe I can copy it, so that she'll take a shine to me as well. And if I discover that your intentions are malicious, I'll cut you down. With relish. * Byleth: ... B Support * Catherine: I was trying to catch you off-guard, but you managed to block it! Not too shabby, Professor! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That was dangerous. ** Choice 2: That wasn't funny. * Catherine: Oh, come on. Look at the blade I threw. It's just a wooden training sword. At worst, you could have gotten a bruise, or perhaps a splinter. Let's agree it was funny and move on. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It would have hurt enough. ** Choice 2: I could have died. * Catherine: ** Choice 1: Aw, poor thing! Aren't you used to getting hurt? You've been in your fair share of battles. ** Choice 2: How? By choking on it? Don't be so dramatic. * Catherine: Besides, I knew you'd dodge in time. I told you before that I was going to observe you. Since then, I've been watching you. I know what you're capable of. * Byleth: Uh... * Catherine: I took steps to make myself invisible, so I could observe you without being detected. I hardly let you out of my sight. After extensive research, I've concluded that you really are first-rate. Your sword skills are impeccable; you're a gifted educator. You clearly love working with the students. Someone with all of your exceptional qualities should not exist. But here you are! At first, I thought Jeralt was the reason for Lady Rhea's interest in you. But no. Lady Rhea knew exactly what she was doing when she singled you out. Unfortunately, I can't hope to emulate you, let alone wield the Sword of the Creator. So my plan of imitating you for Lady Rhea's attention has come to nothing. * Byleth: So, you're going to stop watching me? * Catherine: I didn't say that. When we rescue Lady Rhea, I'll provide her a full report of your activities. Hopefully then I'll be in her good graces. Oh, and don't think you can avoid being watched. I won't let you out of my sight! * Byleth: ... A Support S Support With Alois C Support * Alois: '''Hello, Professor! You're really on the move today. A lot to get done, I take it? I'm happy to help. Tell me, is there anything I can do to lighten your load a bit? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Nothing comes to mind. ** Choice 2: I appreciate the offer, but... * Alois: '''Oh, surely there must be something! Don't be shy about asking for help. We're practically siblings, after all. Cut from the same cloth. I was raised by Jeralt, just as you were. So we should have no trouble getting along. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: You were raised by Jeralt? ** Choice 2: You think we're like siblings? * Alois: ''' ** Choice 1: Huh? Did I not mention that? How thoughtless! What an embarrassing gaffe. ** Choice 2: Well, I'll confess, there is a considerable age gap between us! * '''Alois: '''My parents died when I was small, and I came to live in the monastery. It was an aimless existence. But sometimes, a knight would pass by, wearing magnificent armor. That knight was Jeralt. And the first time he laid eyes on me, he made me his squire! What was he thinking, eh? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's crazy. ** Choice 2: Sounds like Jeralt. * Alois: '''No kidding! I don't think I'll ever fully understand his logic. Later, I heard that the squire preceding me had died of a terrible plague. I looked a bit like him, and was about the same age, so Jeralt thought me a suitable replacement. A little nutty, old Jeralt, there's no doubt about that. Quite a character. All that was more than 30 years ago. How time flies. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: 30 years? ** Choice 2: Do you know his age? * Alois: ** Choice 1: That's right. I wasn't even 15 years old. ** Choice 2: Actually, I'm not entirely sure. You never asked him? * Alois: '''Well, Jeralt hardly seems to have aged since then. In fact, over drinks he once told me... Ah, perhaps that's a story for another day. At any rate, that's Jeralt for you. One of a kind. I don't think there's anyone else quite like him. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yeah, probably not. ** Choice 2: If you say so... * Alois: '''Right. Well, now you've heard my whole story. I hope that you understand now why I feel such a strong sense of attachment to you. If you're ever in a bind, just give me a holler. I'll help however I can. * '''Byleth: '''Thanks for offering, but I can handle myself. * '''Alois: '''Indeed, indeed. Well, I'll let you get back to it. But truly, if I can take anything off your plate, don't hesitate to let me know. B Support A Support With Seteth C Support B Support A Support With Flayn C Support B Support A Support With Gilbert C Support B Support A Support With Shamir C Support B Support A Support With Cyril C Support B Support A Support With Edelgard C Support C Support 1 *???: Uhh... Agh... Fath... Save... *'Byleth: '... **''(Pick: "Who could that be?")'' ***'Sothis: '''A ghost, perhaps? No, that is surely not the case. **(Pick: "Is that a ghost?")'' ***'Sothis: '''We are within a monastery! No ghost would dare set foot in here... *(Byleth ponders for a moment)'' *'''Sothis (angry): '''What is that look upon your face? I am no ghost, if that is what was on your mind! *???: No... Agh... Huh?! Who's there?! *'Edelgard:'Professor... What are you doing here? **''(Pick: "I heard something.")'' ***'Edelgard: '''Oh? Perhaps I was talking in my sleep. **(Pick "I was restless.")'' ***'Edelgard (alarmed and blushing):'What could that possibly mean? ***'Edelgard (regaining her composure): '''In any case, please don't scare me like that. *(Only option: "Bad dreams?")'' **'Edelgard: '''Ah... So you heard me then. Yes, it was a nightmare. I've had them since I was a child. Stupid, pointless dreams I can't control... It's terribly frustrating. ***(Pick: "What are they about?")'' ****'Edelgard:'Just... my childhood. A time before I had realized who I was destined to become. ***''(Pick: "Anything I can help with?")'' ****'Edelgard:'No. They're just worthless dreams of the past. Talking about it won't change a thing. **(Pick: "You can trust me with anything.") ***'Edelgard: '''I had a feeling you'd say that. I suppose I could try... **(Pick: "It's none of my business.")'' ***'Edelgard: '''Perhaps not. Still, here you are. Maybe I can trust you with this... **'Edelgard: 'But only if you swear not to tell a soul. **(Byleth nods)'' **'Edelgard:'I appreciate it.I dream of... my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light. I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne. ***''(Pick: "That's awful.") or (Pick: "How could such a thing happen...")'' ****'Edelgard: '''Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder... to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again. **(Only Option: "Never again...")'' ***'Edelgard: '''Even now, I'm the only one who can carry the weight of the Adrestian Empire. The future of the Empire... of everything... depends on me. Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight. I've never told anyone about my past before. Please... forget I said anything. Sleep well, my teacher. C Support 2 *'Edelgard: 'Ah, it's you. Out late again, I see. What brings you here? **(''Pick: "I could ask you the same.") ***'Edelgard: '''I just wanted some fresh air. There's a lovely breeze tonight. I always wander outside when sleep evades me. **(''Pick: "Trouble sleeping?") ***'Edelgard: '''Is that obvious? I despise being cooped up then sleep evades me. I just have to get some fresh air. *(Pick: "I couldn't sleep either.")'' **'Edelgard: '''So I see. Still, it's ill-advised to stay up so late. *(Pick: "I'm exhausted.")'' **'Edelgard: '''Heh, I see. Well, don't let me keep you. Hurry back to your room, my teacher. *'Edelgard: 'I should get some sleep too, but... Have you ever felt a sort of longing for the outdoors? I have. There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for a sweet breeze on my face... Do you remember what I told you the other night? About... my past? None of my siblings had a chance fo lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life. **(Pick: "Should I say I forgot? You asked me to forget...") — '>>> WARNING: SUPPORT DOWN '<<<'' ***'Edelgard: '''Hm. Well, perhaps if I tell you more, it will come back to you. **(Pick: "I remember.")'' ***(continues below) *'Edelgard: '''My siblings and I were... We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace. The object was to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest. I have always possessed the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline. But it was only a Minor Crest, and most of my siblings bore no Crest at all. In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fódlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh. Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard von Hresvelg! But that came at too high a price... The others were sacrificed. Ours weren't the only lives devastated by that terrible process. Innocents died as well, without even knowing what they were dying for. And there you have it, the truth of the Hresvelg's Empire. **(Pick: "Who is to blame?") '' ***'Edelgard: '''The prime minister and his gaggle of nobles. They had the Empire under their thumbs. My father, the emperor, tried to stop them, but... it was futile. My hater was nothing but a puppet on a string by then. He was powerless to save us. I know how it all sounds. (continues below) **(Pick: "It's unbelievable.")'' ***'Edelgard: '''It is. (continues below) *'Edelgard: 'But when you see my true strength, you will know I speak the truth. I have kept it hidden all this time, but... I will reveal to you the power of my second Crest. *(Edelgard displays her Crest)'' *'Edelgard: '''It is the same as yours... the Crest of Flames. When it manifested for me, I swore a silent oath. For the sake of my family and for all the poor souls who lives were traded for my existence... For their sake, I will build a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned. As emperor, I will change the world. I swear it. B Support *'Edelgard (annoyed): 'Ugh... I'm so sick of it all. There is so much to be done, yet all I encounter are new problems and pitfalls. Ugh... Sometimes I wish I could spend just one day doing absolutely nothing and gorging myself on sweets! **(''Pick: "This isn't like you.") ***'''Edelgard: '''Even I have moments of self-indulgence, you know. **(''Pick: "Such are the burdens of an emperor.") ''— HUBERT SUPPORT UP' ***'Edelgard: '''You sound just like Hubert. Am I not allowed a fleeting moment of self-indulgence? **(''Pick: "Let's do just that.") ''— EDELGARD SUPPORT UP'' ***'Edelgard: '''Do you mean it? Just the thought makes me happy. *'Edelgard:But... Hubert would never allow it. **''(Only Option: "That's too bad.")'' ***'Edelgard:'Indeed. It may not be possible now, but one day we will know the joys of idling. Mark my words. ***'''Byleth:... ***'Edelgard (indignant):'Is that a smirk I spy? Is it so amusing to you, me daydreaming of free time? ****''(Pick: "It's pretty funny.") — >>> WARNING: EDELGARD SUPPORT DOWN '<<< *****'Edelgard: '''I see. I'm finally getting an idea of what you think of me. ****(Pick: "You misunderstand me.") ''— EDELGARD SUPPORT UP' *****'Edelgard: '''Huh! Your silly grin says otherwise. *'Edelgard: But let's put that aside for now. There is something I've been meaning to tell you. *'Edelgard (blushing):'I'm afraid this might sound a bit... sentimental. However... I want to thank you. Because of you, I feel I can walk my fated path without losing myself. If I were alone, I might have lost perspective and become a harsh ruler with a heart of ice. But I'm not alone. With you by my side, I'm somehow free to be not only a leader but... simply Edelgard. **''(Pick: "I'm glad.") '' ***(continues below) **''(Pick: "You have many allies.")'' ***'Edelgard:'True. I am fortunate to be surrounded by many wonderful companions. Nevertheless, you are... different from the rest. *'Edelgard: '''Until now, no. one has been able to surpass me—''much less command me. I have always been seen as an untouchable princess or emperor. No one spoke to me as an equal or met my gaze without flinching. It was lonely. Terribly lonely. The only person I could rely on as I tried to claw my way out of the darkness was myself. But you... you have been a brilliant light. Somehow, you have chased the darkness away. And for that... I will always be grateful. A Support * '''Edelgard: '''Yes? Oh! It's you, Professor. I was certain it was Hubert coming to drag me back to my duties. * '''Edelgard (impersonating Hubert, with a stern expression):"Your Majesty, you must know your supreme talents are needed at present. Why not gaze at these documents instead of the sky?" ** (Pick: "That sounds like Hubert.") *** Edelgard: 'Doesn't it? And the worst part is that he's always right, so I can't even argue with him. ** ''(Pick: "That didn't sound like Hubert at all.") *** 'Edelgard: '''No? Well then. And here I thought my Hubert impression was second to none. * '''Edelgard: '''But that's enough about Hubert for the moment. While I have your attention, I'd like to thank you for your help in that last battle. As you well know, I'm perfectly capable of commanding the army by myself. However, when you're around, it's somehow different. I'm not sure I can properly explain it. I suppose your perspective on the battlefield is simply sharper than mine. When you're devising tactics and tricks for us, it's almost as though you can read the enemy's mind. There's no getting around it. Your talent for strategy far exceeds my own. I'm quite jealous in all honesty. ** ''(Pick: "You have many talents that I lack.") or (Pick: "Sometimes, I'm jealous of you too.") *** 'Edelgard:'Is that a fact? Well, if you insist. I suppose a flower from another's field is always more beautiful. I'll admit, I think of you as rather detached, so to hear that you have emotions such as jealousy is... something of a relief. **** (Pick: "I'm not detached.") ***** 'Edelgard:'Oh, but you are! Don't even try to argue. But I suppose I'm much the same. I've also distanced myself from the ordinary world. **** (Pick: "I could say the same of you.") ***** 'Edelgard: '''I can't deny it. Ever since I underwent those... procedures, I've certainly distanced myself from the ordinary world. ** ''(Only Option: "It seems we were fated to be friends.") *** 'Edelgard: '''Friends... That word somehow doesn't seem adequate. Besides, we've been friends for a long time, you and I. By now, we're so much more than that, at least in my mind. You know... instead of Edelgard, you can call me just El. If you so please. *** '''Edelgard (staring into Byleth's eyes):'That's what my parents and closest sisters used to call me when I was little. Now there's no one left who calls me El... But with you, well... I think I could allow it. In fact, it would mean a great deal to me. ** (Only Option: "Why is that?") *** 'Edelgard: '''Why? Hmm... *** ''(Edelgard turns away) *** 'Edelgard: '''Well, you have stored beside me and shared my burdens. As I said, you are much more than a friend. In truth, you are like family to me. I suppose that's why. S Support * '''Edelgard: '''The children of the goddess have been defeated at last. The shape of the world will be forever changed. Humanity is free now. The world is ours once again. Can you believe it? ** ''(Pick: "I'm not sure.") '' *** '''Edelgard: '''I see. Well, one thing is certain. The fate of this world depends on the choices we make. It's possible that people would've been happier continuing to mindlessly obey the goddess. Our work is far from over. And we can't ignore the possibility that our enemies will resurface one day. ** ''(Pick: "It isn't over yet.") *** 'Edelgard: '''True. There is still much to be done. We can't ignore the possibility that our enemies will resurface one day. In the end, the fate of this world depends on the choices we make. * '''Edelgard: '''I don't know what the future holds, but... come what may, will you stay by my side? You chose to protect me at the Holy Tomb. Will you choose me again? * ''(Edelgard looks down) * 'Edelgard: '''What I'm trying to say is... I need you. ** ''(Only Option: "El... Please accept this gift.") *** (Byleth presents Jeralt's ring to Edelgard) *** 'Edelgard (blushing): '''You called me El. That's... I... That means more than I can say. ''(Edelgard smiles.)''And this ring... It's lovely. Thank you, my dearest friend. I will happily accept it. *** '''Edelgard:'I must admit, I feared my feelings would be unrequited. So long as I had you by my side, it never mattered how many enemies I amassed. You were all I needed. All this time, I longed to share my feelings with you, and it seems you wished for the same. Now, our wishes have come true. This feeling... it's overwhelming. **** (Pick: "I promise to always be there for you.") ***** 'Edelgard:'I promise the same. Together, we can achieve anything. **** (Pick: "Now, your burdens are mine to bear.") ***** 'Edelgard: '''Absolutely not—''I won't allow it! From now on, we face the world and carry our burdens together. *** 'Edelgard: '''We will crush those who slither in the dark and restore peace and order to Fódlan. I will then find a suitable successor and hand over the reins of the Empire. *** '''Edelgard (staring into Byleth's eyes, blushing): '''When all that is done, it will be just the two of us. I look forward to starting our life together in the light of a glorious new dawn. **** ''(Pick: "That seems a lifetime away.") ***** 'Edelgard: '''It will be a long and difficult path, I'm afraid, but we must remain focused on our goals. **** ''(Pick: "Let's make it happen.") ***** '''Edelgard: '''Yes, that is all we can do for now. We must remain focused on our goals. *** '''Edelgard: To think that I may truly call you my partner and equal now... The solitary reign of Edelgard has come to an end. From now on, we walk this path together. With time and care, the darkness shrouding this world will be lifted. You and I will become the light that shines over Fódlan... just as you have shined upon my life. With Hubert C Support B Support A Support With Dorothea C Support B Support A Support With Ferdinand C Support B Support A Support With Bernadetta C Support B Support A Support With Caspar C Support B Support A Support With Petra C Support B Support A Support With Linhardt C Support B Support A Support With Dimitri C Support B Support A Support With Dedue C Support B Support A Support With Felix C Support B Support A Support With Mercedes C Support B Support A Support With Ashe C Support B Support A Support With Annette C Support B Support A Support With Sylvain C Support B Support A Support With Ingrid C Support B Support A Support With Claude C Support B Support A Support With Lorenz C Support B Support A Support With Hilda C Support B Support A Support With Raphael C Support B Support A Support With Lysithea C Support B Support A Support With Ignatz C Support B Support A Support With Marianne C Support B Support A Support With Leonie C Support B Support A Support With Rhea C Support B Support A Support With Sothis S Support * Byleth: ... * Byleth: **Choice 1: The war is over... * Byleth: ... * Byleth: **Choice 1: But this is only the beginning... * Byleth: ... * Sothis: Complain, complain, complain... What is it now? * Byleth: Hm?! * Sothis: You are a fool! Just standing there and acting nonchalant! Have you already forgotten about me?! * Byleth: **Choice 1: You said you were going to vanish... * Sothis: I also said I would always be with you! But perhaps you would have preferred it if I had vanished without a trace! Hmph. You were alone... And so I chose to come back to this world...to stay with you. * Byleth: **Choice 1: I was doing OK... **Choice 2: I was lonely. * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: ** Choice 2 response: I know, I know. Keep back your tears. You have me now. * Sothis: And I must say... that you have done quite well. Of course you have. I chose to join our souls because I have great faith in you. And yet, I must admit I did not know you would achieve so much. To think you could have died so early on... * Byleth: **Choice 1: Was it you who saved me? **Choice 2: That was a close call... * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: Well, who can say? My memory is faint... ** Choice 2 response: * Sothis: But all is well that ends so well. Is that not what they say? * Byleth: **Choice 1: Since you're here... I want you to have this. * Sothis: Huh? What is that thing?! A ring, of course. But I must ask... For whom? * Byleth: **Choice 1: My pocket. * Sothis: I see... Or no. I take it back. You are not making any sense! Could it be... that my own feelings were somehow influential? But when I think about it like that, I can't help but feel that... that... That I'm so in love I should make an eternal vow! * Byleth: **Choice 1: Do you really love that much? * Sothis: What?! Oh! I! Were you... eavesdropping?! Oh, fine! I shall admit... I do. I love you deeply! Overwhelmingly! Passionately! Ours is a love without an end! And so... I guess I shall accept that ring of yours. * Byleth: **Choice 1: You will? * Sothis: Indeed. It's only right, for you and I are joined within our souls. And that is much the same as marriage, don't you think? The stone within your chest is little more than decoration now. That means... it is within your very soul that I exist. * Byleth: ... * Sothis: And so? Whatever are you waiting for? * Byleth: **Choice 1: How do I... * Sothis: Hm? Ah. Well, just wear it on your own finger! Our love is all that matters, not a ring. The tow of us are one, for now and ever. I hope you are aware of that. In sickness and in health, and come what may, I shall be deep within your heart. I... I love you. And I can feel the warmth of love from you as well. * Byleth: **Choice 1: I love you too. * Sothis: I know. You can no longer hide a thing from me. The day you die, I'll follow you. We shall journey as one until the end of time. I never tire of being around you. Since we could not trade words for far too long, I have much that I wish to say to you! I know just where to start. Do you recall what we spoke of before? I had told you not to let your guard down... Honestly, I adore you, but you can be so childish... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Supports